Demons and Wolves
by TheRoseintheStorm
Summary: This the third of my Ghost of the Rose series. Now, in previous two stories Rose was only mentioned, but what if she wasn't really gone? I mean, yeah the human Rose Tyler lives on Pete's world, but what about the echoes of Bad Wolf? No reuniting. Read and find out Everything belongs to BBC I am just a humble fic-writer. The story takes place during the Good man goes to War episode.
1. Chapter 1

Demons and Wolves

This the third of my Ghost of the Rose series. Now, in previous two stories Rose was only mentioned, but what if she wasn't really gone? I mean, yeah the human Rose Tyler lives on Pete's world, but what about the echoes of Bad Wolf? No reuniting. Read and find out.

Everything belongs to BBC I am just a humble fic-writer. The story takes place during the Good man goes to War episode.

Silence, no light, no time, no space. I live outside this simple indicators which mortals created for themselves, I used to be one of them long time ago. Or maybe I will, or perhaps I am, it seems so irrelevant right now. I remember my life, my human, real life with chips and buses and dull job, I remember meeting Him, the man who changed my life forever, I remember becoming This, everywhere and nowhere at once, seeing everything that was, is or ever will be. I remember falling into the void of despair when I lost all of it, I remember becoming stronger and coming back. I remember when He became human and stayed with me until our dying days, the way we lived and travelled again, the way we loved each other, fully and without fear. The one who sacrificed that life with me thought I left him for good. Little did he know, I didn't just left messages through the whole of time and space, I became them. Because I saw it all, I knew that I won't be able to stay with him even for my human life, so I became this, watching silently never interfere just be there to help, when I can.

But today was the day when I have a choice, I can reveal myself for awhile or I could help silently like I always do. I am in the prison now, I can see the clumsy Roman who is desperate to find his wife and daughter and I can finally see her, the poor woman who sacrificed everything to ensure the Doctor's safety. I wish I could help her, I wish I could take her away from this madness and give her a normal life with her parents where she would be truly loved and cherished but I can't, not because I don't have enough power, I can restart the Universe if I want to, but I can't do this, because it's not right, re-writing someone's life is wrong no matter how much better you can make it, the lesson which the Doctor seems fail to learn, I smiled sadly, that is why today he had to be reminded.

I hear them talking about the upcoming battle

- They've taken Amy. And our baby. The Doctor's getting some people together. We're going after her, but he needs you, too.

- I can't. Not yet, anyway. – Melody answered, not that I don't like to think of her as "River" it's just , as me and the TARDIS agreed, Melody suits more to her, maybe because Amy chose it for her. I've always liked Amy, she was a great companion, well I mean she still is, at this point of time.

- I'm sorry? - Rory was really hurt, I could see that. Oh, poor Rory I wish I could say that is the worst part of your day.

- This is the Battle of Demon's Run. The Doctor's darkest hour. – I laugh to myself silently. Oh, Melody, how naïve you are to trust his words, he made you put in that blue book of yours. It was a hard day but he had harder, so much harder days and nothing will ever compare to the day he vanished his people. Melody continued - He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further, and I can't be with him till the very end.

- Why not?

- Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am. – yes, it is. And after that day he will try to be responsible for you and fail of course.

Rory disappeared in the light of the manipulator and I could see that he was angry, couldn't blame to be honest, but me and Melody knew that sometimes, no matter how much you want to, you can't say a word.

-Hello, Melody Pond. – I decided to start without a prelude, but even I didn't except my voice to be so…well unhuman.

-Who's there? – Melody was really afraid, God, I admired this woman. She was always so very brave, no matter how much she was really afraid

-Don't be afraid, I am not here to hurt you, I just need to talk to you. – I said as gently as I could. I didn't speak to mortals in a very long time.

-Show yourself then!

In the dark of the cell I started to glow, the way I did when I first saw the raw power of time and space, when I became a part of this power. I took the form of the one who created me, the one I shared mind and soul with. I knew how Melody will see me, eternally youthful, I was twenty human years when I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. This woman doesn't know the connection I feel, as we are bonded through our beloved time machine and it's owner.

I wear a simple white dress with a vest and brown boots, my hair curly and I have a few thin braids, I think my eyes are lined, that's weird, perhaps I just missed human make up.

Melody looked at me with confusion, I knew she wouldn't expect an almost teenager to intimidate her, but I couldn't change my appearance, my echoes will always have my 20-year old face.

-Melody Pond,-I repeated – It's a great pleasure to finally meet you, or for you to meet me more precisely as I've been watching you your entire life. Yeap, I can see the whole life of a person, from birth to death by just looking at him or her, or it, I can see every possibility and every possible timeline, with people like Melody, time-travelers, and especially with the Doctor it wasn't always easy as their lives were in the constant change.

-Who are you? What do you want from me? And how is that you've been watching me my entire life, I've never met you! –I just noticed that Melody was pointing a gun at me, well me being not really alive and all it didn't matter much. But I still didn't like to talk through the gun.

-You should first put your gun down and then I'll answer all the question, well most of them, weeell those I CAN answer. Anyway, as I said I won't hurt you in anyway.

-Why should I trust you?

-You don't have to, but we don't' have much time. I am here because we need to talk and this won't be a nice talk unfortunately, cos I am here because of the Doctor.

-What? – she lowered her gun. – You know the Doctor? Is he all right?

-In your point of time he is fine and dandy, but not quite himself. Don't worry – I said when I saw Melody's expression. Damn it, I forgot how hard to talk about one point in time. – His life is save, well as save as it could be if you are someone like the Doctor.

I saw a faint smile on Melody's face

-Yeah, he is a walking trouble. But still you didn't answer my question. Who are you, and how do you know the Doctor? And what with all the glowing and scary voices?

-Sorry about the voice – I said quickly – I haven't really talked much to mortals in a very long time, so…

-Mortals? – her eyebrows went up

-Yep, I am a bit not alive, well I was long time ago but I am not anymore. Anyway it's not important and right now we need to talk about current problem you and I share.

-The Doctor?

-Yep, the one. You see.- I sighed and sat on Melody's bed – I sort of know when and why you'll meet the Doctor for the very first time, but I can't really go there and tell him all he needs to hear by myself.

-I am not sure that I trust you – Melody sat next to me – But if you explain what's going on I'll pass the message if it's important.

I smiled at her

-It's not about the passing my message it's about persuading. Plus, - I closed my eyes for a second. - You won't be able even to tell him who is it from.

River looked confused

-Why not? If you are a friend of the Doctor, it won't be a problem, will it? Who the hell are you?

I looked at her and my eyes glowed as I felt the power of the vortex running through my veins. Melody gasped a bit a bit, but reserved her composure.

-My name won't say you anything you've never heard of me or saw me before. There is no information about me in any universal databases.

-You don't know how good I am – Melody smiled mysteriously – plus the Doctor shares with me a lot of things, and I am sure he would have shared about someone so interesting as you appear to be.

As I thought, naïve. Well it was the beginning of her long journey she hasn't really SAW the Doctor yet.

-That's exactly why he won't say a word about me, ever. Especially considering that he thinks I am lost for him forever. And it's better to leave this way. He shouldn't know that I am around. It will make his life even more complicated then it is plus it's not fair, he has to move on eventually.

-What are you talking about? – I don't why but I was intimidated by this strange woman with golden eyes, River thought, and not in the power way, there was something about her, I don't know threatening, threatening my relationship with the Doctor. – You say stuff I don't understand at all! You came here, saying nonsense, saying that you need to talk to me about the Doctor, but not really saying anything, at all! .YOU?

The Bad Wolf sighed heavily. Melody did have a point. She wasn't just sure how to start.

-OK, I'll start from the beginning. My name is Rose Tyler, my human name I should say. But you may have heard about my second name, Bad Wolf?

-Bad Wolf? Isn't that an Earth fairytale or something?

-It is – Bad Wolf smiled gently. – I created it, sort of. I put that idea in mind of a writer so it could become my favorite fairytale.

-You put and…what? – River didn't like it. She didn't like it all, especially when she didn't understand something and it certainly was one of those moments.

-Nevermind, Melody. It still doesn't matter. You won't find any specific information on Rose Tyler, and you find nothing but some distant legends on the Bad Wolf, I made sure of it. No time traveler can ever interfere with Rose Tyler's timeline except for those she met in her original timeline and I erased information from every source, I literally live on only in the memories of those who met me personally.

I stopped to catch my breath.

-Why so many difficulties?- River asked – You did everything to erase everything about yourself, why?

-Because it's dangerous. And because I wanted to. I wanted that my time with the Doctor would never been disturbed by ANY kind of events or reboots of the universes, or re-writings of times or future friends or anything. At all. I protected every single moment. I know it's selfish but I couldn't help it. You may say that's it was my whim.

-So you traveled with him, you were his companion once? – River was hoping that this woman was just his companion, not the one she afraid she was.

Rose's eyes glowed again.

-Yeah, I was. Long time before he changed in the man you know. But something happened to me and I left echoes of myself so I could help him when I can.

-I see…Actually, I don't but …And now he needs your help? – Rose nodded- Why? I mean I know that he'll soon find out who I am, but as I see you understand time and you are not here to prevent the kidnapping, so why are you here?

-I am here because I am concerned of what has become of the Doctor.

River felt like she was stroke by a lightning. What did she mean? What did become of the Doctor? He was mad and wonderful, a bit clumsy and egoistical but who wasn't? Her Doctor was perfect just the way he was.

-What is that supposed to mean? –River asked coldly

-Not that you thought – Rose smiled again. And then became deadly serious– It's just…the Doctor started to lose himself. Really lose. When you last saw him it was way long after the battle on Demon's Run, right? – River nodded. – But before that, while he was looking for Amy, his beloved friend, he broke something in himself in order to find her. He made people who didn't want to do that, help him. And you know the Doctor very well, he never comes for debts or revenge.

River thought for a minute, this girl was right. The Doctor never step those lines except when he did and then nobody could recognize him, he truly needed his rules. She sighed.

-You are right, but I don't know what I can do. You see he doesn't really know me yet, not in his point of time. – Rover smiled painfully – And I don't think he ever bothered to really know me, apart from the general information.

The Bad Wolf was surprised, maybe after all Melody wasn't so naïve as she thought she was. Well that's good, that'll make her task far easier.

-I am sorry if I triggered any bad memories – Rose said sincerely – but I really don't have much time. Today you need to tell him all the truth right into his face, Melody, of what he becomes…

-But…

-I know it's scary, believe me, every time I stood up against him it was like looking into the heart of a burning sun. We both know how dangerous he is but you have to be really brave and show no mercy to him, not today. – Rose looked into nothing, like she something no one could. – Our emotions and feelings in this case are not important, because – she smiled again – no matter how much I hate to admit this many lives and many things depends on him, the Universe needs the Doctor.

River didn't know what to say, she was frightened, no terrified, because she knew exactly what Rose meant. The Doctor was wonderful and everything but he also was like fire, when he was flaming too much, nothing could stop him unless slapping him into the truth of his actions.

-OK, - River said – I'll think of something, I had to go there anyway and I know he won't be happy to see me, so why don't do both, right? – she winked – It's just, I am not even sure If should trust you or not.

-Well, I am not asking you to jump of the cliff or something. Just snap him into the reality and right now you are the only person who is capable of that.

-I gather you won't tell me everything, will you?

-No – Rose said a bit too cheerfully – Even if I could or wanted to, for that matter, I can't stay long in the mortal's world. I don't belong here anymore. I am just a memory, nothing more.

-A very powerful memory if you ask me. And I can't tell the Doctor about you, right?

-Yes, you can't tell him you saw me. Because he can't…shouldn't know that I may be around–Bad Wolf said silently. – I watch his life in silence, never changing or touching anything, just helping if I can.

River looked at her and felt sorry for this girl, or memory. She knew that look she could see it every day on her own face. She and Rose both knew the price for getting to the Doctor too close. She just wasn't sure she wanted to know how exactly close this Rose and Doctor were.

-I'll do what you ask, and I won't mention you, but I'll still try to find anything I can about you.

Rose laughed.

-Good luck with that! As I said I protected my timeline, so you won't be able to get there in any way. It's like the whole different universe surrounded by untouchable bubble. Plus, - Rose added after a moment – I don't think you want to know anything about me for many reasons. It's better this way, think of me as a friendly ghost of the past. I promise I will never bother you again.

River looked into those woman's golden eyes and resigned. She'll do what she ask, but she will still ask the Doctor about her, no matter what she needs to know, no matter how much it'll hurt or the consequences. They'll fix it if something happens they always do.

-I know what you think, Melody and I won't stop you, I am not here to control someone's actions. But I need to warn you, that whatever happens next is on your consciousness.

-Than you know that I don't have one – River said confidently.

-Goodbye, Melody. – with that Bad Wolf-Rose vanished into the golden light.

River needed ask and it will be her only chance. She can't ask him on their next meetings because THAT will definitely rip the whole in the Universe, so today or never. Oh God, today will be really difficult day!


	2. Chapter 2

River landed at the Demon's Run, how long ago it was, how many mistakes she made since then and how many thing she gained and lost since Kovarian took her away from Amy and Rory. But she remembered the promise she made to the Bad Wolf. She needs to bring him from the darkness back and show no fear, no mercy. She got a grip and:

- Well then, soldier. How goes the day?

The Doctor turned quickly. He was angry, no he was furious, River has never seen him so dark and un-Doctor before, she knew exactly what to say but she wished she didn't.

- Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today? - he came straight towards her, nose to nose.

- I couldn't have prevented this. – River said honestly

- You could have tried!

- And so, my love, could you. – she said calmly, although inside she was burning with fear and regret. - I know you're not all right. – she turned to her parents - But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be.

- You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me! – he was practically yelling

River knew it was the moment, now or never.

-This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. – River said sarcastically - Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you.

The Doctor was taken aback, she could see that, something flickered in his eyes and she knew that he was taking the back ride, he was becoming himself again. But then:

- Who are you?

- Oh look, your cot. Haven't seen that in a very long while. – she tried to be playful a bit. Always playing a part, never being herself, even with him, especially him.

- No, no, you tell me. Tell me who you are.

- I am telling you. Can't you read?

River pointed on the Gallifreynian sign. And the Doctor understood. He saw it and his face became light and relived.

- Hello.

- Hello.

- But but that means

- I'm afraid it does.

- Ooo. But you and I, we, we, we, er - he tried to show the kiss, God, he was hopeless!

- Yes. – she said emphatically

- How do I look? – the Doctor asked proudly.

- Amazing.

- I'd better be.

- Yes, you'd better be.

- Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter, and on my life, she will be safe. River, get them all home.

-Doctor! – Rory yelled

- No! Where are you going? – Amy was desperate. The Doctor took off in his TARDIS. Now was time to calm my parents down and then to talk to that mad man.

(A few hours later, for both the Doctor and River)

The Doctor was excited, no he was ecstatic! He didn't let the Ponds down, well he did but he knew that someday he'll fix that, at this point it was a miracle, considering that for a horrible minutes he thought that he lost everything. Again. And in the process destroyed lives of both his companions and their child. Good thing River was around and snapped him back to reality a little. He needs to thank her some day, maybe take her somewhere and apologize for doubting her for so long. But you couldn't really blame him she was irritating, arrogant and all-to-know, not that she wasn't all those things now, it's just being the child of Amy made her his responsibility and he had to take of her, no matter what.

Suddenly he saw a flash of light behind the console. He tried to think of places River mentioned before all information he knew, he promised himself that he won't stop until he find her. But then the flash disappeared and present-day River stood in front of him. In the same outfit he saw her on the Demon's Run.

-What are you doing here? - he asked – I thought you were with your parents, catching up and all plus as far as I know, you can't be here now, I have to find baby-you first.

River walked towards him, he saw she was nervous. He didn't understand why, were there something else he needed to know?

-River, what's wrong?

-I came here to apologize for being a bit cruel today- she said suddenly – And yeah, you have to find me first but it's my only chance cause we are both at the same point of time, more or less. – They smiled to each other

- You don't need to apologize for anything! If something, I have to say how sorry I am for everything that happened to you and…

-Don't – River stopped him gently – we'll have this conversation one day on a beautiful picnic, but not today. Right now I need to ask you something.

-OK, go on, ask. I won't bite – he tried to flirt. He was terrible in it, but he liked flirting with her . It was easier then to discuss what really connected them. When she didn't answer in the same manner he knew something was tremendously wrong.

-Doctor… I need to ask you about Rose Tyler. – River decided not to postpone inevitable, she made up her mind the moment Rose left and she needed to know. Now.

To say that the Doctor was surprised is to say nothing at all. He expected anything, any question about their relationship, about his plans, about Amy and Rory and he thought he'll answer truthfully. But that…

River saw the way the Doctor's face changed, he lost all the blood on his cheeks in a second and looked if he were really a few thousand years old, her worst suspect was becoming true. Maybe she really should have listened to Rose.

-Why do you ask about her? – he said with a bit of o northern accent, the one he had when he was in his Ninth body, when he met her. The Doctor knew perfectly well, that he would never discuss that with River and if she asked now then she found about Rose by herself somehow.

River made a deep breath and then said:

-I've met her today.

-WHAT? River! How dared you? You had no right to dig into my past without my permission! Let alone talk to people, especially to…

-Especially to who, Doctor? – she interrupted – And for the record I didn't look for her or travelled to your personal past, she said it was impossible to enter her and yours, apparently, timestreams of that time.

Suddenly it became too much for the Doctor. Just too much in one day! He travelled non-stop for weeks to find Amy, he found the truth about River, he let down his friends, he almost lost himself and now THIS. Whatever it was, stupid lies or a sick game River played with him he had enough of it, so he roared in the inhuman voice:

-That's impossible, everything you say is just impossible! There is no way in the Universe this is the truth! What game are you playing at? And why? What the hell is wrong with you?

River knew what she have signed herself for, but she wasn't prepared for such a passionate reaction. It seems that everything was even worse, he was in love with that woman. Now she was sure of it.

-Doctor- she put her hand on his and he flinched, River was hurt but she was trying not to show it – I am telling you the truth. This woman, she came to me in the cell today, she said that you are losing yourself and that I need to bring you back no matter what – the Doctor finally looked at her, that did sound like Rose, but how? Even if it was her, why didn't she come to see him personally? If Rose were there he wouldn't lose that battle, that's for sure. River continued:

-But she also said that she can't go to you by herself, because she doesn't belong here anymore.

-What?

-She said that she was…I don't know, somekind of a ghost or an echo, that she is not really alive. She also mentioned something about the…the Bad Wolf.

The Doctor flinched again. No, that can't be, no way! But, what if…? No! It's just not fair! How can it be here?! So Rose's been around for God knows how long and he didn't know? What happened to her? Why she was even here and why she wasn't alive? He needed to know! Suddenly he felt River's hand on his shoulder, he grabbed her hands and began manically.

-River, I need you to tell me, what exactly she told you. What is she? How is she here? Is she dead, why did she never contacted me, was she kidnapped? Is the Universe in danger again? How did she came back?

River wanted to cry. He never spoke of her with such a passion or concern. But no, he won't see her tears, God, she felt so, so humiliated and he hated everyone, herself and Rose and the Doctor. She just wanted to crawl back into her bad, she wanted to be weak for once but at the same time she needed to know.

-I told you everything I knew – she said almost breathlessly. – I didn't understand even the half of what she was saying. She said…she said in her real, first life she was human but she didn't look like one. She was a bit unearthly and she was all in the golden light and her eyes were golden too.

Doctor couldn't believe, that what exactly the Bad Wolf. But he thought he fixed that! He took it out of her!..But at the same time at the back of his head he knew that becoming an almighty Goddess even for ten minutes will have it consequences but he thought that all, the written signs and echoes were all of it, but apparently not. And then he looked at the woman in his arms, at this amazing woman who did everything to help him and he felt ashamed of himself. She didn't deserve such a treatment, she just wanted to know about something she didn't understand and now he exposed that there is much more to Rose then she originally thought.

He tried to calm himself and to be as kind as possible

-I am sorry River. I shouldn't have reacted like this, it's just these few weeks were really hard and now this…it's a bit too much.

-It's ok, - again, she was understanding and supportive, how he could ever to repay that debt to her? – You've lived a very long life and it was stupid of me to think that you never had relationships before. – the Doctor looked at her – I am not an idiot, sweetie. I can see your reaction and I saw the way she spoke about you …

-River, I am…

- Let me finish, my love. It's already hard and it would be better if I won't be interrupted. I know that all this situation is beyond our control that we are both are in this madness because of other people's plans. And I know you didn't ask for the relationship with me. But we have what we have and one day you'll understand that it couldn't be other way around. What I am saying – she made a deep breath –That you need to promise me, that in the future you'll try to love me or like me at least, for who I am, not for who my parents are or for what I did for you . I do love you with all my heart but I can't make you to feel the same way. But you need to promise me that you'll give our relationship a try and who knows? Maybe you'll love me too.

The Doctor was silent. This magnificent woman poured her heart out for him but all he could think was that he is not capable of giving her what she needs. Maybe one day, but not now and with Rose being around at least at some form it would be even harder. He gave his hearts once and he didn't want to go through that again, considering that he knows for sure that River won't be around for long. But he could be as open and respectful with River as possible, maybe he won't fall in love with her but he'll care for her until the end.

-I promise you, River. I'll try my best to help you and to be there for you whenever you need me.

-Thank you. – the Doctor could hear tears in her voice, but he didn't know what to do about it, he didn't feel connected to River enough or anything like that in order to be really helpful, stupid old man! They stayed in silence for awhile and then River said in her usual, playful tone–OK, anyway I need to come back to my cell and you have a job to do, remember?

-Of course I remember! I'll find you in the end, you of all people should know that! – the Doctor again was behaving like a child he was in this body.

-Yeah, see you soon, sweetie. – with that, River Song disappeared in the flashlight.

The Doctor stood in the console for a very long time, not even moving. His brain worked even faster than usual. He knew the job he had to do, but he couldn't. Right now he needed to…he didn't know what he wanted, so he decided to go to his room and maybe to sleep for a few hours.

The Doctor walked through the shiny corridors of his beloved ship to his room, he went to the kitchen to grab some tea and jimmy dodgers before sleep. He clumsily opened the door to his room and then he dropped on the floor everything he had in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a bit longer and complicated. There are thorough explanations about Rose's condition and I did the best I could to describe it as I see it in my head, but I am no RTD and not even Moffat, so forgive me if anything

Rose Tyler, or specifically the echo of Rose Tyler that she created during her Bad Wolf time, was sitting in the Doctor's room. Even though she wasn't technically alive, she still was Rose, with all her experience and memories, plus the knowledge of all of the time and space. That's a lot to have in one head, good thing she is not really here, and will disappear as soon she'll finish her business. River made her choice, so now Bad Wolf's echo rippled to this very moment and a fixed point in time and space was created, now Rose will always appear in this specific moment, until the universe itself will perish to exist, which will happen someday as well and then everything will be reborn again, she saw it happening after all. That's a mild consolation. Sometimes she wondered maybe there is something after death, some place like Heaven, she wanted to believe that. Guess, I haven't lost it all, she thought, I am still Rose Tyler in the end not only the Bad Wolf.

Rose looked around, the Doctor's room looked exactly as she remembered, big windows with fake, changing views, a lot of shelves with books, some toys and devices, a gorgeous desk with some kind of a computer, big bright-blue sofa with cushions and clothes on it, a big mirror on the wall and a king-size bed. She never understood why the Doctor had this bed, he rarely slept and when he did, he usually dozed off in one of the hundreds of the TARDIS's room. She remembered that one time when he slept in his bed, with her. But of course they just slept nothing more, it was after the Krop Thor Planet. During their travels the Doctor was always reserved, this was the day when he put his guards very low. He allowed himself to hug her so gently and lovingly that her toes curled, they slept whole TARDIS-night together and that day she knew, she WAS going to die in battle and the Doctor knew that too, they were preparing themselves, but still it wasn't enough. That day in Torchwood 1 she really died and then was reborn, she became a different Rose: strong, confident, determined and…lonely. Just like her Doctor. Then, when she and her human Doctor came to Pete's World she became more like her old self, but still that naïve, carefree, impressionable shop-girl died on the Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, she looked exactly like she looked in Melody's prison, just her eyes were glowing more rapidly, she was nervous. It was strange, she felt almost alive. She heard a sudden noise of china breaking, Rose turned around and her golden eyes met wide, green eyes of her new, new, new, new Doctor.

-Rose…-the Doctor breathed. – Rose…you are… I am…-The Doctor looked and looked and looked at her, it seems like he has never seen her before, and in a way it was true, he never saw her with his new eyes. He tried to calm himself down a bit. – So River was right, then. You or something like you is really here.

It felt like the time stopped, she didn't say a word. She just looked at him drinking in his new face. One thing was watching him from afar, away from time and space, another was standing here, feeling his warmth and emotions. It didn't matter to her which face he wear, she loved him, any version of him mortal or Time Lord, Valeyard of DreamLord, it didn't matter one bit. Rose could feel the power of the Bad Wolf in her rising, all of the memories all of the things they've been through crashed on her at once, she could feel that her eyes were glowing even more rapidly than ever and something else…like her eyes were burning with tears unleashed.

The Doctor's usual gob disappeared in a second, he was really trying to say something else but his mind was whipped clean. All he could think was that Rose stood in his room, she really was here. He didn't even care that it might be a clever trap or maybe one of the TARDIS's ghosts or maybe he just gone finally mad. He just looked at his perfect Rose. She was shining, her eyes were golden and he could feel that it was the Bad Wolf who surrounded her. She was looking at him the way she always did with love and warmth. And he knew, he knew it really was his Rose Tyler, not something the Dreamlord created for him, or his sick imagination, it was really Rose…

-How can you be here? – the Doctor finally asked in breathless voice.

Rose was trying really hard to make her voice steady and calm.

-Didn't River told you?

-Yeah she did, but I still don't get anything. Plus it's not like you shared with her all story. – The Doctor finally was able to move. He entered the room and overstepped the broken china, the door behind him closed as if the TARDIS felt that nothing in the world should disturb them. The Doctor carefully crossed the room and stood face to face with Rose, he didn't know what to do or say, he just waited for her to answer him, to explain. He didn't even know what kind of explanation he was waiting for, he just wanted to know something, anything.

-I didn't have much time –Rose finally answered, after a long moment – And I did ask her not to tell you anything about our little chat, if she didn't I wouldn't be here now.

His hearts broke, again. She didn't want to be here, she just had to, because of some mission she assigned for herself when she still loved him, well he didn't expect her to love him forever and ever, it just was a bit harder to take then he thought. He swallowed hardly.

Rose didn't mean anything like that, she could see hurt in his eyes.

-Doctor, -she stepped closer.- I didn't mean I don't want to be here, it's just if it wasn't for River I wouldn't reveal myself to you – She hesitantly and slowly put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it at instant, God, how much he missed her touch, it was like he was bathing in sunlight, he didn't feel that good….well since he touched her for the very last time.

-Rose, I – and then he hugged her, fiercely and closely, he could feel every curve of her, he could feel the way she smiled into his neck, how her arms wrapped around his neck and all he could think of not letting her ago, ever again.

Rose was trying really hard not to cry, she felt so human right now, the way she felt in her real life. It was so strange and wonderful, but she had to remind herself, that she could never stay that the Doctor has a new life now, that he was married…more or less.

She freed herself gently from his embrace and took his hand, the Doctor smiled so brightly, so happily that it took her breath away. They sat down on the blue sofa never letting the hands go. Rose started to talk.

-I know you have questions, my Doctor. – he smiled even more brightly at this, she sadly smiled back – and I will answer them, at least those I can, it's hard to know everything, you know.

-So you are the Bad Wolf then? – he asked – How is it possible? I mean, I distinctly remember taking it out of you! Are you really here or this is just something…I don't know, different.

Rose took a deep breath and began her story.

-I am not really here …

-But…

-Let me finish, Doctor. And then you'll say anything you like. As I said, I am not really here. I am just an echo that exists at certain fixed points of time and space, never changing, never interfere anything, well almost never – she smiled. – When I looked into the heart of the TARDIS I saw everything, as you know, I saw any versions of reality and I saw the future and the past, I saw that I'll be gone soon, I saw the moments where I should help you and I created This. I created not only the words and names and stuff, but I sort of projected, printed myself in certain points in time, all this moments they have my consciousness, my face and well part of my and TARDIS's soul, basically I live in the vortex itself, everywhere and nowhere at once, but at this fixed points I can reveal myself. It's like being Rose Tyler with Bad Wolf powers which I can control. When I looked at the heart of the TARDIS, I became the part of that power, I became the part of the vortex and time and space – she looked into his eyes. – And now I am here.

The Doctor sat in silence, that was too impossible and too much information even for his remarkable brain. He always felt that it was more to the Bad Wolf than he originally thought but this… And then he thought of Rose, of the woman he loved so deeply, who did it for him, who stayed with him forever like she promised at least in some way.

-Rose, I am sorry.

-What for?

-You did that, and now…

-Doctor, it's not like that. – Rose tried to calm him down, she knew he would think she suffered and was alone but it was different. Those concepts didn't work for her anymore, she wasn't really alive she was the part of the vortex created by her human self. - I live beyond time in space, I am the power of the vortex. It's not like I wait for the moments when I need to help you, I do it just because I can and because, well, many thing depends on you. It's like I live in the ocean, but once in a while I step out of it in order to do something useful. All these – she looked around – for me it's just a glimpse. All those times when I helped you, when you didn't even met me yet, all those time I will help you, from my point of view they already happened and I am at peace. I am here today just because I know that after everything River said to you, you won't be able to find your peace and move on.

The Doctor had so many questions that he thought his head will blow up now. He thought he started to understand what she meant but…

-Why did you never reveal yourself? – he asked – When I called for you after I lost you, I called for you so many times, I begged you to come back! Why didn't you show yourself if you were around?

Rose sighed.

-I couldn't – she looked away

-Why not? – the Doctor said almost angrily.

Rose looked into his eyes once again

-Because you had to live through that. You had to move on, meet new people, live your life. –she squeezed his hand gently – You shouldn't dwell on the past, Doctor, out of all people you know it the best. Answer me this, if you knew I was around, at least in some form, would you take Martha or Donna with you? Would you meet Amy? Would you start your journey with River?

He knew the answer. Of course he wouldn't, he would be waiting for Rose and their next meeting, he would sit in the TARDIS for days doing nothing. He wouldn't be able to move on.

-It's still not right, Rose. You should have given me a choice

-Now , who is talking about taking away people's choices – she said sarcastically.

-Yeah and look what it done to me! – he yelled suddenly and jumped of the sofa. – Look what became of me, I am playing a God because I can! I re-write peoples' lives, I got myself into the relationship with a woman I don't even know and can never love, but we both have no choice now and I didn't even know why! I destroyed my own planet! And now you, my anchor, the woman who made me better, becoming me! How do I know you didn't re-write my life? Or someone else's? Or maybe you were the one who created my human self and to got a happily ever after, so I could rot here without you!

Rose slapped him as hard as Jackie Tyler's daughter could do it. She was angry, no she felt like a wild wolf she was! She practically growled at him in her wolfish voice.

-How dare you? – Rose was trembling with emotions, it took all her willpower not to turn him into atoms like she did with Dalek emperor. – How dare you to accuse me of controlling your life! – she bellowed – I never put a finger on your it! Do you think if I did, I would let myself be trapped into the Pete's world!? Or maybe you think I didn't have enough power to make myself immortal and stay here forever? Or do you think I couldn't re-write River's life so she would have never met you, if you think I am such a monster! Or maybe I could have erased Charlie! Or bring myself to the beginning of your life and haunt you forever! I could have done anything I like! But I didn't even say a word until today! All I did, was sometimes, saved your damned life, because no one else could! So don't you stand here and accuse me of the things that you have no idea about!

The Doctor felt so, so ashamed. How could he think of that? How even such a thought could come into his head? It was Rose for God's sake, Bad Wolf or not! He knew he stepped over the line and regretted it immediately she slapped him. He would beg for her forgiveness even if it will be the last thing he'll ever do.

-Rose, Rose I am sorry, I am so sorry, I am such an idiot – he started quickly, he tried to take her hand but she refused even to look at him – Rose, please…I just, I don't know what came into me! – He sighed and fell on the couch heavily, he looked old and miserable - It just…Since I regenerated I feel that something is wrong. It's like something or someone controlling my life, all those cracks in the universe, this entire River situation, the Silence and just everything! It's like I am pray in someone's game and I don't like it!

Rose looked at him and set next to her Timelord. She was still angry with him but she knew exactly how he felt and she knew he was right to. Someone WAS controlling his life and those someone were very powerful and to tell the truth Rose didn't even know if he'll live through Trenzalore. There was a chance that he might get new regeneration cycle but she couldn't know for sure. Plus, in order to get those regenerations, he had to save Gallifrey first and she still didn't know if he'll chose to do it or not, or will she be able to get his Tenth and War self into the right place and right time and she didn't even know how the Doctor will handle Clara and her jumps…This Eleventh incarnation is too damn complicated! Too many paradoxes around him, only the Eights was more complicated with different universes and all. Even though she knew about some future possible options for him, she couldn't say word, not about Gallifrey not about Trenzalore, but she could confirm things that he already suspects.

-Doctor, - she said carefully, the Doctor looked at her he was grateful she didn't hate him for what he said, but he could see that Rose was still angry– You need to take in patiently things, I am about to say to you.

-OK – the Doctor answered, he knew that being Bad Wolf she knew something, but he also knew that she won't tell much, foreknowledge is very dangerous, especially from such a reliable source as the Goddess of Time.

-You are not totally paranoid. There is someone after you as you already guessed, and yeah they sort of influence your life.

-They? – so there were many of them? Who hated him that much? Apart from Kovarian's gang of course and the Daleks, and maybe some Cybermen, ok he DID have a few enemies. The Doctor was trying really hard do not think about Pandorica and the army that waited for him there.

-I say "they" in general, not because there is a group of someone, but it doesn't mean I am saying there is someone specific, so I'll just call whatever it is "they". – Rose said

-All right – how he hated all that "future" precautions! They couldn't even talk like normal people. Well, they weren't normal and not people exactly.

-So this "they" are after you, they did blew up your TARDIS and "they" kidnapped Melody.

-But I know who kidnapped Melody. It was the Silence and Kovarian. – Ok, then it's not this gang, how many gangs are after me? Why am I so popular?

-Correct, but it's not that simple and there is a much bigger picture to this. I am telling you that you need to be double careful in this incarnation. – she was so concerned about him, this crazy church and their stupid plan was awful. You can't punish a person what he hadn't done yet! Especially considering that he did the right thing!

-You mean it'll last till my death. – the Doctor stated flatly. Rose glanced at him. - Come on, we both know that this is my last life.

-Just be careful and watchful. – was all she said - Pay attention to all things, even if you think they are irrelevant, this might help you in the future.

He took her hand once again, she didn't take it away, so he knew she forgave him. She had such a big heart. Well, at least he didn't screw this up today. Rose looked at him and said:

- I need to get going

-What? – she winced at the painful expression on his face. - So soon? I mean, I know you can't stay for long but you could for a while!

-I can't – she said quietly

-Why not? – the Doctor felt like something pierced his hearts.

-Because you have your life now, you real life. – Rose said - You have your Ponds, you have River, you have Vastra, Jenny and Strax and many other people who cares for you. –she turned her face away from him, it was hard to admit this painful truth. - I am not the part of your world anymore

-What if I want you to be? – the Doctor asked a bit harshly.

Rose resumed an eye contact with him.

-That is exactly why I never revealed myself before, especially to your last face.

-Yeah, there is no way he would have let you go. – he was telling the pure truth. His previous self would tear the world apart if he knew that Rose was around him, his wound were way too fresh. - Nor that it's easy for me, but he was…

-I know, I was too. – Rose said quickly -When I was human, I never moved on from you, Doctor, not really. I always hoped that I'll see you again someday that I'll find a way. I guess sometimes miracles do happen. – she smiled with her signature smile, with a tongue between her teeth. That was such a painfully beautiful memory, one of which he'll take to his grave.

-It took years and regeneration for me, finally at least to be able to find a new companion, when I lost you for the second time. – the Doctor said. And again it was the truth. It's like they were making up for all the secrets they had before. It was good for once to talk to someone who really knew him, every bit of him.

-I know – she answered breathlessly.

He wondered for a moment if his human self ever told Rose their true name, the Bad Wolf surely knew it, but he wanted that Rose found it out directly from him, not because of her powers. But that the question for the other day. Now he needed to know something far more important.

-Were we happy?

-What? – Rose was visibly surprised. It was nice to know, that he could surprise this almighty version of her.

-Did I make the right choice? Were you and well…_him _happy together? – he asked impatiently.

-Yeah, Doctor. – Rose said sincerely -You did the right choice. I don't say it was easy, especially at first. – it doesn't even cover it. Oh, the hell she dragged her poor husband through, it took weeks for him to persuade her, to prove that he didn't leave her, that he gave up his mortality in order to be with her. - I didn't really believe that he was you, that he was the Doctor…

-You kissed him, you chose him – the Doctor said with a hint of jealousy. He still remembered that passionate kiss she gave to his mortal version. How he envied him that day, he would gladly give up his heart and regenerations to be with her.

-Think for a moment what was it's like for me. – she smiled at him sadly -I was exhausted and tired, we just won another battle and then I thought you were dumping me with the clone, God I still feel ashamed of thinking about him like this. Anyway, I kissed him on instinct. You refused to answer me. I understood why after awhile and now I understand even better, but that day it was horrible for me. Yeah, I kissed him because when he answered me I felt with my very soul for a moment that it was really you, and I gave in, I think unconsciously I saw what was really going on, that he was the Doctor, just a mortal one.

-I am glad.

-Are you? – Rose asked a bit doubtfully.

-Yes, no matter what. I've always wondered if did work out for you two, because I wanted to believe that at least one of my incarnations will be truly happy, even if the rest of me didn't get a happy ending. – he put her hand on his chest. -Did you manage to grow a TARDIS?

-In fact we did. After about 3 years we gave it a first ride.

-Really? 3 years! Well it was even quicker then I hoped for!

-Yeah, the Doctor said exactly the same. – she laughed . And then she decided to give him a bit of the insight on their lives. He had the right to know. - After we "retired", we gave the TARDIS to Tony, my younger brother and… our daughter.

The Doctor felt tears coming to his eyes. He was so happy that Rose had a full life, even though not with this him and now they had a child together.

-We had a daughter?

-Yes. – she smiled again - She was so like you, I mean the part human/part Timelord you. She had your mind. Sometimes I felt a bit too brainy around you two.

-But you are brilliant! – the Doctor exclaimed , he wanted to know more -What was her name?

-Ellie, in fact she had a child of her own, I hope that he'll have children of his own someday. We died when he was 23.

It stung him a bit that Rose mentioned her death so casually, but he had to remind himself that she was in a form of an all-mighty deity and death was something very simple for her, like falling asleep. But something bothered him in her words.

-Wait a minute…What do you mean "hope"? Can't you tell for sure?

-No, - she shacked her head – I can only see everything in this universe as I was born and then created here, from Pete's world I only have my human memories, that' s all. Anyway, you won't believe the name the Doctor picked for our grandson. He insisted to name him Jack!

-No way! – the Doctor said loudly - He named him Jack, seriously?!What was I thinking!?

-Oi, Jack was great! – it was so good to talk about something really nice, not about battles or her new abilities or future. - I really do think you should visit his stag party or something one day!

-That's just simply impossible! – the Doctor said with his I-know-for-sure voice, - Even with the TARDIS it would take years to go to all his stag parties!

-Well you could always console yourself that one day he'll stuck in a giant glass jar. – she joked

-Ha, maybe I should visit him before he gets stuck. – the Doctor chuckled.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Her hand was still in his hand and he kept it near his hearts.

- I never forgot you, you know. – Rose said gently, she continued when seeing the question look on his face- I mean this you, the Timelord you. I've always wondered how you were doing, even though I was happy. And then I started to have dreams. – he needed to know, that she never forgot him. That there was always a place for him in her life.

-Dreams?

-Yeah, dreams. About me being Bad Wolf and seeing parts of your life.

-You saw this? I mean, when you were human.

-Yep. First, of course, I didn't understand them, but later I told my Doctor and he did some telepathic tests and confirmed that I indeed were seeing some episodes from your life. We figured it was something to do with the Bad Wolf and all.

-I bet he was jealous. – Rose quirked her eyebrows - Don't look so surprised, the same man, remember?

-He really was, especially at first until one day he accepted and even well, he was grateful for this ability. – especially, when he found out that Gallifrey might have been saved, but she can't tell this Doctor about it, not yet.

-Really? – somehow it was hard for the Doctor to believe that he won't get jealous about Rose, even if he was jealous of himself.

-Really –Rose confirmed - not only because of things I told him, but because he saw how important that was to me. I've always felt a bit guilty for being happy, when I knew that you were here alone.

Oh, no! She felt guilty? He was the one who manipulated into that choice, even if it were for her own good, it still was his deeds, she had nothing to worry about! He made his choice in order to ensure her happiness and he didn't regret it one bit, especially considering how it all worked out for her.

-You shouldn't have, Rose! I never wanted you to feel guilt, let alone blaming yourself for making the right choice! It would never worked so perfectly with this me, you know that.

-I do and I did, but I still was worried about you and with me being able to see episodes from your life, I knew you were all right, roaming the Universe, saving worlds and being the Doctor. That was more than I could hope for. – she smiled again.

-I should be really going now. – Rose finally said.

-Will I ever see you again? – the Doctor had to know it.

-Do you really want to? – Rose asked, she need to be honest with him - I can never stay.

-I do want. – oh, how he did, but he wanted her to stay here forever even though he knew it's impossible - I know that you think that you are not part of my world anymore, but it's not truth. I care for all my companions past or present, and there is always a place for any of them in my lives, especially for you. I won't dwell on our past or expect that you'll stay here for long, I know you can't, but I will always be happy to see you. Because – he kissed her hand gently and looked straight into her golden-brown eyes - No matter what face I wear, how far I'll run or how many people I'll have in my life I will, always, always…

-Don't, please. – Rose pressed her fingerprints to his lips. She couldn't bare it. It will be hundreds time harder to leave if he'll say it - Don't…There is too much weight in those words. I understand it now. It doesn't need saying, I've always knew that you do, even when you had that leather jacket of yours. Because, I do too. – Rose got up and freed her hand gently from his. - And I always will, no matter which face you wear. – with that she started to glow -Goodbye, my Doctor.

-Until next time, Rose Tyler.

And the Bad Wolf Rose vanished into the golden light. The Doctor stood and not bothering to undress jumped on his comfy bed. He remembered when he really slept here for the last time. It was after the Impossible Planet when he knew that Rose will disappear from his life soon and he wanted to do something that will chase his nightmares away, so he slept with her in this very bed, embracing her, trying to say every untold word between them, he knew she understood that. He knew Rose felt his love for her and knew that he did indeed believe the Beast's words.

The Doctor looked at his hand, it's still held Rose's warmth from moments ago. It was hard letting her go, but with her being around he felt like he was protected by his personal deity, his angel. After all, he did once said that he believed in her. With that, the Doctor smiled and fell asleep. Tonight he had no nightmares, only dreams, about his Wolf.


End file.
